Nový kyberagent
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Aubrey přijme to stát se novým kyberagentem v boji se zločinem, z pokusu dokázat jak velice Jessicu miluje se stane velký problém, protože zjistí že takovým vylepšeným policistům jdou po krku velmi nebezpeční zločinci. T kvůli násilí, s. narážkám. Místy 'M'
1. Tajemný rozhovor

Booth právě procházel odložené případy z předchozích 10 let. Aubrey naopak během práce přemýšlel o svých věcech. Ano, prožil si toho fakt hodně a byl rád že agent Booth a doktorka Brennanová to utajili jak slíbili, protože kdyby to vyšlo napovrch tak by mu to zničilo život.

"Počkat, co je tohle?" řekl si Aubrey pro sebe, když ho zarazil rozhovor jeho nadřízených o nějakém policejním projektu.

"Potřebujeme více policistů s tímhle vylepšením," řekl jeden

"Jaké vylepšení?" zamumlal si Aubrey pro sebe

"Budeme muset někde najít lidi, ze kterých by byli kyberagenti," odpověděl druhý

"To je něco jako NCIS?" řekl si v duchu Aubrey

Než se Aubrey nadál už byli pryč.

Rozhodl se raději předtím než se probudí jeho dobrodružné a zvědavé já že bude pracovat a že to zjistí po práci.

 **U Aubreyho doma**

Aubrey se vrátil večer, podíval se na svůj mobil jestli mu nepřišla zpráva od Jessicy;

" _Ahoj Supermane :-), máš dneska večer volno? Doufám že budeme v noci spolu u tebe,"_

Aubrey si přečetl SMSku kterou mu poslala Jessica. Rozhodl se odepsat.

" _Dneska mám taky večer volný čas Jess. Nepůjdeme předtím do francouzské nebo italské restaurace?_

Po minutě už přišla odpověď.

" _Do Francouzské."_ Aubrey Jessice odepsal: " _Tak 18:00 nebo 19:00?"_ Po chvíli přišla další odpověď: " _V 19:00 Jamesi, bude romantická noc a nikdo nás u tebe nebude rušit,_ "

Když Jessica napsala "romantická noc" tak si Aubrey vzpomněl na pár animovaných Disneyovek, ale po chvíli si vzpomněl jak dneska v práci uviděl 2 jeho nadřízené bavící se o jakém si futuristickém policejním projektu.

" _Dneska se mi stalo v práci něco divného. Dva moji nadřízení se bavili o něčem co je všem agentům utajeno,"_ odepsal Aubrey

" _A o čem myslíš že to bylo Jamesi?"_ odepsala Aubreymu Jessica.

" _Nevím, prý nějaká vylepšení policistů. Nestojím o to aby nám ta věc zkazila naše třetí rande a nevím o čem to je ale i tak, tě do toho nechci svojí vinou zatahat,_ " odepsal Aubrey

" _Víš Jamesi občas si říkám jestli jsi Superman ve skutečnosti,_ " odepsala Aubreymu Jessica

" _Tak dnes večer ve francouzské restauraci v 7 večer,"_ odepsal Jessice spokojeně Aubrey.

Aubreymu došlo že tomu něco chybí, jestli je skutečně 'Superman' jak mu říkala Jessica a takový hrdina i ve skutečnosti.

"Ne, zjistím o tom více příští týden. Nestojím o to aby mě ta věc připravila o noc s Jessicou kdy budeme zase milenci," řekl si pro sebe Aubrey a šel si do lednice pro jogurt.


	2. Rande a románek

"Hlavně to nezpackej," řekl si Aubrey v duchu, když si na svoje sváteční sako dával kravatu.

V zrcadle se na sebe podíval a dodal; " Jak má vypadat správný agent když jde na rande,"

Aubreymu ještě vrtalo hlavou o čem se ti dva nadřízení bavili. Ani agent Booth to nevěděl a zdá se že Aubrey byl jediným svědkem.

"To zjistím potom," řekl si pro sebe

"Ehh, nebudu na to teď myslet, za hodinu mám rande," dodal

 **V 19:00**

"A už jsi tady," řekla radostně Jessica, když Aubrey přišel,oba se sešli před restaurací.

"Jsem tady," Aubrey se podíval na svoje hodinky a dořekl větu; "Přesně na čas!"

Objali se.

"Nečekala jsem že si sebou vezmeš svoje nejoblíbenější sako," dodala Jessica

" Tvůj 'Superman' musí být taky správný francouzský gentleman," řekl Aubrey

Když už vešli do restaurace a sedli si, tak Aubrey se rozhodl po francouzsku říct; "Sedněte si první madame," a přidal k tomu pokusu o francouzský přízvuk svůj veselý úsměv.

Aubrey se zase usmál, moc lidí kteří by ho měli rádi neměl a Jessica byla jedním z nich.

Aubrey si začal číst jídelní lístek.

"Dneska si mi napsal o něčem co se ti stalo v práci," řekla Jessica

"Vyřeším to později Jess," řekl Aubrey

Ke stolu přišel číšník a zeptal se: "Co si dáte?"

"Dneska taky platím já," dodal Aubrey

"Já si dám krkovičku na hořčici," řekl Aubrey

"Jihofrancouzský Rattatoile," řekla Jessica

Číšník si to zapsal a zeptal se; "Ještě něco k pití?"

"Víno," řekli omylem oba dva najednou

Číšník odešel z objednávkou do kuchyně.

"Nechci to řešit když máme rande," řekl Aubrey

"To je poprvé co vypadáš z nějakého zjištění v neklidu 'Supermane'," dodala Jessica

"Jsem v pořádku. Pustíme si u mě Hvězdné války nebo Rychle a zběsile?" zeptal se Aubrey

Řekl jí to co se stalo ale nevěděl o čem to je protože jestli ten projekt byl tajný tak bylo jasné že bude asi malér kvůli zločincům z takového to typu policejního vyšetřování.

"Co třeba Muže z oceli 'Supermane'?" zeptala se Jessica

"Skvělý nápad Jess," řekl Aubrey

Ke stolu přišel číšník, položil dvě sklenice na stůl a nalil do nich víno, láhev položil na stůl.

"Už se těším na náš večer.." řekl si v duchu pro sebe Aubrey.

Za několik minut už číšník přinesl jídlo.

"Někdy nás vezmu do Paříže," řekl Aubrey

"Dobrou chuť," řekla Jessica

Oba dva si užili klidu v restauraci, po večeři se šlo k Aubreymu domů.

"Jsem ráda že budeme spolu," dodala Jessica když už stáli u dveří.

Aubrey bydlel v bytě ale jemu to kvůli rodinné historii takhle vyvohovalo.

"Taky že ještě budeme," řekl Aubrey když otvíral dveře do svého bytu klíčemi.

"Fakt se mi to podařilo, chce být stále se mnou. Nesmím to pokazit jinak bude potom," řekl si v duchu.

Aubrey otevřel dveře, vešli dovnitř.

"Půjdu udělat popcorn a pustit film Jess," řekl Aubrey a šel vytáhnout z poličky sáček s popcornem.

Aubreyho byt byl bílý, v obýváku byla na stole středně velká televize na stěně mezi okny.

"Snad znovu nedostanu kocovinu," řekl si Aubrey pro sebe

Mezitím co dal do trouby popcorn se Aubrey rozhodl pustit film.

"Vyznáš se v tom Jamesi?" zeptala se Jessica když Aubrey mezitím už hledal dvd filmu _Muž z oceli._

"Už to bude Jess." řekl Aubrey. Rukou projel kolem filmů jako _San Andreas_ , _Assassins creed,_ _Zakletý v čase_ , _Avengers_ , _Hvězdné války, Total Recall_

"Tady je," řekl a vytáhl dvd z poličky

Pustil film, donesl popcorn a celý film strávili spolu na gauči u televize.

Potom co film skončil, začala důležitá část nebo spíše začátek románku.

"Snažíš se mi sundat kravatu?" zeptal se Aubrey, když mu Jessica na ni začala sahat s úmyslem sundat mu ji,mezitím co ležela na jeho hrudi.

"Jamesi, bez trička jsi sexy," dodala Jessica s lehkým smíchem, potom co Aubreymu sundala kravatu tak se vrhla na tričko.

"Počkej, pomůžu ti Jess," dodal Aubrey

U toho sundat jeden druhému oblečení se oba dva začali jeden druhého líbat a z gauče u televize v obýváku mířili do postele v ložnici.

"Miluju tě," řekl Aubrey když ji začal líbat na jejím rameni

Přikryli se peřinou, když už byli v posteli.

"Taky tě miluju 'Supermane'," zasténala a začali se líbat na ústa.

A oba dva mladí milenci se začali během polibků hladit navzájem po těle.

 **O 2 hodiny později**

(hraje rádio)

 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **We push and pull a magnet do**

 **Although** **my heart is falling too**

 **I'm in love with your body**

 **Last night you were in my room**

 **And now my bed sheets smell like you**

 **Everyday were discovering something new**

 **I'm in love with your body** ," (hraje hudba; Shape of you- Ed Sheeran)

Aubrey vypnul rádio, na stolečku u postele.

"Tohle byl fakt skvělý večer Jess.." řekl Aubrey

Oba dva byli přykrytí a po milování spolu usínali.

Aubrey se otočil k Jessice ležící na druhé straně postele.

"Přitiskni se ke mně jestli je ti zima Jess," dodal

"Mám špatný pocit že to jak si mi napsal dopadne špatně 'Supermane'," řekla Jessica a přitiskla se na jeho hruď.

Aubrey přisunul rukou peřinu aby přikryl Jessicu a sebe.

Aubrey ji začal hladit po jejích zrzavých vlasech a políbil ji na čele.

"Dobře, to dopadne," řekl a oba dva začali usínat.

 **Ráno**

Aubreyho vzbudil budík, otočil se na druhou stranu postele, Jessica tam už nebyla ale nechala tam dopis.

Aubrey ho vzal a přečetl ho: " _Odešla jsem brzy ráno, když si ještě spal. Byl to úžasný večer."_

Aubrey se podíval na budík, už bylo _6_ _:30_.

"Práce!" vyjekl, rychle vstal z postele, začal sbírat svoje oblečení ze země v ložnici a zároveň se začal rychle oblékat do svého pracovního obleku agenta FBI.

Ve spěchu si rychle vyčistili zuby, na snídani si rychle vzal jablko a nachystal se do práce, potom co odešel ze svého bytu ho zamknul a ihned spěchal do budovy FBI, jak rychle to šlo.


	3. Trable, trable a trable

Aubrey opět pracoval, na stole u počíteče nedaleko kanceláře agenta Bootha.

Až na to co uviděl mu románek s Jessicou spravil náladu ale měl pocit jakoby to bylo utajené i před samotnou FBI.

"Nějaká dobrá nálada Aubrey," dodala Karen, když přišla aby mu ukázala listinu nevyřešených případů z posledních dvou let.

"Měl jsem skvělou noc," řekl si pro sebe

Ohledně Aubreyho milostného života to bylo asi takhle; už je zamilovaný a taky že chodí s Jessicou jeho původní lásky u které mu dalo fakt práci po rozchodu získat její srdce zpátky ale přesto to vypadalo že na něho Karen letí taky.

Byla v něm touha to zjistit.

Když ostatní agenti včetně agenta Bootha odešli do místnosti aby jim řekli o dopadení hledaného velmi nebezpečného zločince, tak Aubrey se mezitím jako tajný agent doplížil do podzemního parkoviště pod budovou, protože ho napadlo že by tam ti "dva" které uviděl mohli být.

Byla tam spousta černých aut, Aubrey si všiml jak jeden z těch co viděl se chystal nasednout do černého auta.

Začal si rukou sahat na opasek kde měl zbraň pro případ že by byli ozbrojení.

Druhý se chystal nasednout do auta ale přišel tam a začal je vyslýchat;

"Kdo jste a co tady děláte?"

"Do toho ti nic není,"

Aubrey si všiml že za ním někdo je a než by stačil vytáhnout svůj odznak nebo zbraň tak ten co byl za ním ze zadu přišel rychle k němu a dal mu ránu paralyzérem a navíc dostal silnou ránu do hlavy takže začal upadat do bezvědomí.

Aubrey sebou ihned po ráně paralyzérem šlehl na zem a než se pohled na parkoviště zmlžil a on zavřel oči tak slyšel krátký dialog;

"Díky agente Vaughne, ten chlap nás špehoval několik dní,"

"Za nic, odvezeme ho a já ho vyslechnu co tady dělal a proč vás špehoval.."

"jinak už vím kdo to je a pro koho pracuje,"

Sotva se na něho Aubrey ležící na zemi podíval zavírajícíma se očima, tak k němu přišel ten "neznámý" agent aby se na toho tedy jeho kterého bude vyslýchat podíval a klekl si k němu, v ten okamžik Aubrey zavřel obě dvě svoje a upadnul do bezvědomí, a vůbec nevěděl co se během těch několika hodin co byl v bezvědomí dělo.


	4. Agent Gabriel Vaughn

Aubrey se probral na židli a uvědomil si že hlavu a ruce měl položené na stole.

Za chvíli se mlžný pohled změnil na čistou viditelnou perspektivu.

Vypadalo to jako výslechová místnost FBI.

Aubreymu po chvíli došlo že není ve výslechové místnosti FBI ale někde jinde.

"Už je vzhůru, jdu zjistit proč se na ty dva dny přilepil na našeho šéfa a jeho advokáta," řekl Gabriel a šel do místnosti Aubreyho vyslechnout.

"To jsem fakt takový smolař že pokaždé skončím někde jinde?" řekl si Aubrey pro sebe.

"Možná byste nebyl, kdybyste nestrkal svůj nos do věcí, do kterých vám nic není...agente Aubrey," Aubrey uslyšel když ten muž co mu dal dvě rány přišel do místnosti

"Kdo jste a jak to že znáte moje jméno!?" Aubrey zpanikařil

"Potřebuju se vás zeptat na několik věcí, jsem agent Gabriel Vaughn,"

"Takže tady nejsem jediný agent," řekl si Aubrey

"Tak dobře, Jamesi proč jste dva dny sledoval dva zástupce organizace pro kterou pracuju?" zeptal se ho s drsným

pohledem

"Cože!?To je nějaký omyl," řekl Aubrey

"Řekněte kde jste je sledoval, radím vám to protože tohle je část policie kde jsou zločinci které byste nezvládl," řekl mu

"Jednou jsem je viděl když jsem pracoval a bavili se tam o nějakém policejním projektu, další den jsem měl podezdření a šel sem do podzemního parkoviště a tam jsem narazil na vás," řekl Aubrey

Gabriel odsud odešel, od toho zelenáče mu to stačilo.

"Mohl by z něho být další kyberagent," řekla Gabrielovy Riley.

"Tenhle potížista? To by nedopadlo dobře...ale dám mu na výběr, nového kadeta bych uvíta," řekl a šel zpátky dovnitř

Aubreymu došlo že celkem byl v bezvědomí 19 hodin a už začínal přemýšlet jak se odsud dostane.

"Můžu odsud odejít? Vsadil bych se že mě pohřešuje FBI a mám práci," řekl Aubrey

" _Jak jednou uděláte krok, tak už není cesty zpátky_ ," řekl Aubreymu Gabriel

"Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Dávám vám na výběr; buď odsud odejdete a zapomenete co jste viděl nebo jestli chcete z vás bude kadet kyberagenta, nebyl to můj nápad," řekl mu

" _Trochu jak z Hvězdných válek_ ," řekl si Aubrey v duchu

"Jestli to přijmete, jenom vás chci varovat že už není cesty zpátky..." Aubrey ihned odpověděl než by Gabriel stačil doříct větu

"Beru to, jestli to znamená větší chytání zloduchů a pomoc v lásce tak to beru," řekl Aubrey

"Hrajete si na superhrdinu ale ta vaše odvaha se mi líbí," řekl Aubreymu Gabriel

"Takže?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Počkejte, jenom to půjdu říct ostatním," řekl Gabriel a odešel

"Nějaký trochu mrzout," řekl si Aubrey

"Máte tady něco k jídlu? Neměl jsem svačinu!" zavolal Aubrey když Gabriel dveře zavřel

" **Bere to** ," řekl ostatním ze svého týmu Gabriel

"Jak se zdá tak tady budou ti kyberagenti dva," řekl Jones

"Cybercom už není takový jaký býval když už i agent FBI chce mít takové schopnosti," řekl Gabriel a povzdechl si

"No tak ,Vaughne nováčka se stejnými schopnostmi jako ty přežiješ, jenom ho budeš muset naučit aby to udržel pod pokličkou nebo bude po Cybercomu," dodal Nelson

"Zavolejte chirurgy a techniky, jdu mu oznámit ať se připraví na operaci..." řekl Gabriel a vrátil se zpátky do místnosti

Aubrey ten problém vyřešil tím že si dal sýrové tyčinky, které našel v kapse a už jen čekal co s ním udělají...

"Připravte se agente Aubrey, půjdete na operační sál," řekl mu Gabriel když se vrátil

"Čekal jsem že se tím vylepšeným agentem stanu jinak.." dodal Aubrey

"A jak asi? Že by vám do žil vpíchli mikroboty kteří by vám změnili DNA? Vstaňte, vidím že máte jídlo tak ho nechte na pokoji," řekl mu

Aubrey vstal, sáček s tyčinkami položil na stůl a rozhodl se následovat agenta Gabriela

" _Cybercom_? To byla ta organizace o které jsem slyšel když jsem pracoval?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Ano to je ta organizace o které jste slyšel a pro kterou brzy budete pracovat," odpověděl mu

"Páááni, budu chytat zločince v dvojitém kabátu," řekl Aubrey

Pak si ale vzpomněl co by na to řekli ostatní, agent Booth, doktorka Brennanová či jeho láska Jessica Warrenová která je tam studentkou forenzní antropologie a do té doby asistentkou, vždyť se tak rozhodl pro ni.

"Počkejte chvilku," řekl mu Gabriel a odešel aby něco vyřešil ohledně Aubreyho operace na kyberagenta

Aubrey se zhluboka nadechl a rozhodl se to vzít z té dobré stránky.


	5. Operace

Aubrey čekal, než se Gabriel vrátí zpátky aby mu vyřídil jak to v s ním v tomhle oboru jako kadetem bude.

"Odvezou vás na operační sál, zelenáči," řekl Gabriel když se vrátil

"Budu moct dělat hologramy?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Ano budete ale ta operace je hrozně drahá, celkem 100 milionů až miliarda dolarů. Bude to muset platit vláda Spojených států amerických," vysvětlil mu

Aubrey se rozhodl jít, když ho zavolali doktoři aby ho mohli nachystat na operaci.

 **Za chvíli na operačním sále**

Aubrey už ležel a velmi zkušení lékaři se mu chystali dát anastézii.

" _Hluboce dýchejte a zkuste se soustředit na mě,"_ řekl Aubreymu jeden z doktorů

" **Už** **se** **na** **vás** **dívám** ," řekl Aubrey, oči se mu už pomalu zavírali a pohled se začínal mlžit

" **Můžete** **mi** **vysvětlit** **co** **mi** **dáte** **do** **těla**?" zeptal se Aubrey

 _"Voperujeme vám do těla implantáty, ty budou fungovat společně ale než se nevynalezne lepší technologie tak musí být spojené. Lajdácky řečeno se stanou součástí vašeho těla již napořád..."_

" **Proč** **napořád**?" Aubrey se zase zeptal

 _"Protože zpáteční operace by byla riziková mohla by způsobit smrt. Až usnete tak vám je voperujeme do důležitých částí těla, jako třeba ruce, nohy, hruď a na hlavě mozek a oči,"_

" **Nemusel** **jste** **mi** **říkat, že ze mně uděláte tak trochu kyborga** ," řekl Aubrey

 _"Dobře, kolik vidíte prstů?"_ začal Aubreymu doktor ukazovat prsty.

" **Čtyři, tři,dva,jedna** ," řekl Aubrey a zavřeli se mu oči ale mezitím stihl rychle říct; " **Víte že mluvíte jako...** "


	6. kadet a problémy v FBI

Aubrey se probral, co ho začalo trápit byli bolesti těla, hlavně hlavy.

"Co to se mnou je?" zeptal se sám sebe, když se pozorně podíval došlo mu že je úplně jinak oblečený, než v saku agenta když se sem dostal. Černé triko a černé kalhoty.

"Vypadám jako bych byl na pohřbu.." řekl si v duchu

Aubrey se začal prohlížet, na rukou ho něco zarazilo, všiml si že tam je něco ocelového, když si ruku ohmatával, takže zřejmě implantát na hologramy.

"Bože můj," řekl si Aubrey pro sebe

Vzbudil se na odpočinkovém gauči, co tam byl.

"Už se vzbudil," řekl Gabriel a rozhodl se za ním přijít

Aubrey se na ten černý gauč kde před chvílí ležel posadil a svoji ruku si šáhl na hlavu-bolela ho.

"Je to větší bolest než obyčejná bolest hlavy," řekl si Aubrey

"Vaše tělo si na to zvyká," Aubrey uslyšel hlas nějaké ženy.

"Kokegyně Vaughna?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Já vás balit nechci, už jsem součástí jednoho milostného příběhu," dodal Aubrey

Gabriel tam došel a řekl; "Zase uklidňuješ kadety Riley? Máme velký problém, FBI byla napadena hackerem,"

Oba odešli ve spěchu.

Aubrey se stal najednou fit a přes bolestmi po operaci se snažil jít rychle ale s pocitem jakoby někdo do něho strčil celý počítač to šlo sotva.

"Chci taky do akce, jsem agentem FBI,"

"Jsi kyberagent který je kadet, sotva to v tomhle stavu zvládneš zelenáči,"

"No tak,"

Začím co ostatní z _cybercomu_ se chystali na přípravu a Aubrey který věděl že do akce ještě nemůže si pro sebe řekl;

"A sakra,"

"Jestli budeš tak hodný mohl bys mi pomoct s navigací policejního dronu," zeptal se Aubreyho jiný zaměstnanec Cybercomu

"To by měla být pro mě hračka," řekl Aubrey a šel aspoň pomoct s navigací policejního dronu.

 **Mezitím v FBI**

"Do háje, do háje, do háje," opakoval ve stresu agent Booth

Brennanová za ním přišla aby mu pomohla dát dvě a dvě dohromady.

"Jakoby nestačil kybernetický útok na FBI, zatracený únos," řekl Booth

"Smysl to dává, Aubrey už tři dny marodí," řekla mu

"Já chápu 'Kůstko' že po té explozi nemáš kde pracovat do doby než institut znovu zrekonstrují, ale se zřejmě zdá že jsme narazili na někoho na koho jsme neměli,"

řekl Booth a potom dodal;

"Promiň jsem v poslední době ve stresu, jako ty 'Kůstko',"

"Rozumím Boothe," řekla Brennanová

"Hackeři, jsou typ zločinců který v poslední době nenávidím ještě více," řekl Booth, položil si přemýšlivým stylem prsty na čelo a přemýšlel.

"Chtěla jsem ti říct že ten červ co napadl FBI se zřejmě stihl předtím nějak hacknout Angelatron tak aby jsme si toho nevšimli," řekla Brennanová

"Kyberteroristy skutečně nepotřebuju," řekl Booth

"Půjdu říct ostatním aby se vydali hledat Aubreyho, možná jeho zmizení s tím souvisí," řekl Booth

"Možná že by začal utíkal před svojí minulostí?" řekla Brennanová když odcházela z Boothovi kanceláře

"Taky možné a než se možná nadějeme už to bude člověk s jiným "novým falešným" jménem a zaměstnáním.." dodal Booth

"Nemyslím si," řekla Brennanová a odešla


	7. Setkání s Jessicou

Aubrey měl fakt velkou chuť se na to vrhnout, ale nemohl.

Potom co pomohl s dronem, se stavil u místního automatu na svačinu.

Právě jsi rozbaloval sendvič a chystal se do něho pustit, moc dlouho se nerozhodoval a zakousl se do něho.

Aubrey si chvilky klidu užil. Chtěl odejít.

"Můžu odejít? Mám u FBI spoustu co dohnat," řekl Aubrey

Agenti co byli poblíž se pustili do smíchu.

"Můžeš odejít, zítra jsem zase přijď. Naučím tě to ovládat," řekl Gabriel

"Vrátíte mi sako a kravatu?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Snad mi to nebude komplikovat milostný život," řekl Aubrey a chytl svoje sako a kravatu agenta kterou mu Gabriel hodil

Když odsud odešel a zastavil se v jednom z těch rockových klubů, všiml si že dostal kartičku s adresou organizace _Cybercom_.

Aubrey si ji schoval do kapsy, přišel tam a mezitím tam jeden muž zpíval cover songu Collider od X Ambassadors.

 **hraje hudba**

" **Move your hands in slow motion, slow motion, slow motion for me**

 **Feel the devil's approaching, approaching, approaching, approaching me**

 **Move your head in slow motion, slow motion, slow motion, slow motion for me**

 **Two ubjects collide**

 **No one will survive** "

" **Collide**

 **Collide**

 **Collide**

 **Collide** "

" **Feel the burst, it keeps haunting me, haunting me, haunting me, haunting me**

 **Come in close** , **it holds onto me, onto me, onto me, onto me**

 **But I turn my grave, you cold long to me, long to me, long to me, long to me**

 **As we look in your eyes**

 **You don't have long to survive** "

" **Collide**

 **Collide**

 **Collide**

 **Collide** "

" **Collide**

 **Collide**

 **Collide**

 **Collide** "

Aubrey posedával a dalo by se říct že potomto songu chtěl odejít do _Founding Fathers_ ale něco ho zarazilo. Na druhou stranu mu to vnuklo nápad že by někdy mohl zahrát ostatním z týmu na kytaru, co má doma. Ukázat jaký je hudebník.

"Kdo jste!?" Aubrey řekl a rychle vstal a začal rychle běžet za danou osobou která se dala na útěk.

Honička zavedla mimo bar a Aubreyho na konci honičky čekalo pořádné překvapení.

Barvy nočního města z toho udělali honičku mezi stíny a světly.

Chytl ji za rameno a potom div že neomdlel, když se osoba zastavila otočila na něho.

"JESS!?" vyjekl překvapeně.

"Jsi to ty 'Supermane', díky, díky Bohu," a ihned ho objala.

"Co tady děláš Jess!? Spletl jsem si tě s nějakým špiónem," řekl Aubrey udýchaně

"Neslyšel jsi o tom? Tři dny jsi byl pohřešovaný, bylo to i v televizi," řekla Jessica

"Slyšela jsi o kybernetickém útoku na FBI? Říkal jsem si jestli to nemá spojitost," řekl Aubrey

"a jak si mě našla?" dodal

"Procházela jsem kolem, když tě uviděla jak vcházíš dovnitř a jak sis mezitím dával svačinu, poznám tě podle toho protože se tam nebojíš dát jiné věci do jídla,"

"Půjdu zítra říct doktorce Brennanové a agentu Boothovi že jsi zpátky, dneska u tebe večer nebudu, budu muset nachystat a uklidit svůj byt na návštěvu svého jednoho bratra ze pěti," řekla Jessica a už se chystala odejít

"Rodinné záležitosti. Já si půjdu domů odpočinout a zítra se vrátím v plné parádě," řekl Aubrey

Aubrey se Jessicu chystal políbit na rozloučenou.

"Slyšela jsem o tom, agent Booth vypadal fakt naštvaně," řekla, chytli se za ruku a na rozloučenou se na ústa políbili.

"Dobrou noc Jess!" zamával Aubrey Jessice když odcházel.

"Dobrou 'Supermane'!" zamávala mu a odešla taky.

 **U Aubreyho doma**

Aubrey sotva přišel odemknout svůj byt a uvědomil si že ho tělo bolí jako něco, na večeři si dal rychlou čínu, vypláchl si zhasl světla a ve své ložnici sebou do postele plácl a začal usínat. Hodiny ukazovali _11:59_ v noci.

Během toho na to si na to zvyknul, dalo by se říct že brzy to začne trénovat, ale byli otázky kdo spolupracuje s hackery kteří kyberneticky napadli FBI.


End file.
